Relief
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: The violet eyes were fixated on her, so much so that she didn't notice Adam coming up behind her. "Yang! Behind you! Not again! Yang!" Blake tried to reach for her. She couldn't lose her a second time. She just couldn't. A Bumbleby story. Yuri. Just a story that popped into my head. A bit of fluff. Do give it a read X3


Blake didn't know where she was. She had no idea how she got there but what she did know, or rather what she felt, is that it wasn't a good place. She needed to get away however she didn't know why. But first she needed to find Yang. She had no idea how she knew Yang was here with her but she just knew the brawler had to be here somewhere.

"Yang! Yang where are you!?" She shouted, looking almost frantically for her partner. Then her cat ears caught something. A voice, responding to her calls. She began running in the direction, quickly starting to see yellow in the distance. "Yang!" The blond grinned and waved at her.

"Blake! There you are!" But as Yang came closer, Blake cast her eyes to her right arm. That's right, Yang's right arm was gone, replaced by a robotic prosthetic. They'd reunited, it beginning with Yang punching her through her parent's house then unloading months worth of anger. Though not the kind of anger Blake had expected. It had been anger over her leaving and betraying her trust and love. She'd been made to realize her leaving had caused a deeper wound than the one Adam had inflicted on her. But wait, was that what happened? Why did it feel like this was the first time she'd seen Yang for months?

"Yang! What are you doing here?!" Was the first thing she found herself saying.

"What are you talking about? You were the one who left this note saying to meet you here."

"What?" Blake didn't remember writing any note. "I never-"

"Yeah, good job Blake." Suddenly from the shadows came Adam. "Now we can finally be rid of this human. And you can really be mine." He came towards her. She wanted to move to Yang, protect her, do something. However her body wasn't responding. She was stuck in place and didn't move away when Adam draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Blake?" Yang's face dropped, her eyes looking unbelieving at Blake. _No! Yang I would never do this!_ She wanted to shout but her voice betrayed her. Instead she drew Gambol Shroud and pointed it to Yang. Adam also had his sword at the ready. Yang activated Ember Celica however her stance was unsteady, looking at the faunus girl with hurt and uncertain eyes. "Blake why?! There's got to be a reason for this right? Blake!" Adam laughed.

"Of course there's a reason. She wants to be rid of you. You're a human. You could never really understand her. She knew you could never truly love her. That's why she came to me and came back to the White Fang."

"Blake is that true!?" Blake wanted to shake her head, shout in protest but it was like her body was being controlled by someone else then herself. Instead she shot towards the blond, the bullet missing her by a hair. The violet eyes went wide in shock and she reached up to touch where the bullet had just missed her. "Blake.." Then her body rushed forward, blades connecting with Yang's right metallic arm. "Blake! I'm not going to fight you!" Yang jumped back, her eyes filling with tears. "Blake listen to me! I love you! I really love you, you mean the world to me so please stop!"

 _I love you too Yang!_ Blake screamed on the inside but it never left her mouth. She continued to hit and shoot at Yang, the blond just dodging but never attacking her back. "Please Blake!" The violet eyes were fixated on her, so much so that she didn't notice Adam coming up behind her. _Yang! Behind you! Not again! Yang!_ Her hand actually reached out for the brawler but she wasn't fast enough.

"Yang!" She finally shouted just as Adam drew his sword. Yang's eyes widened and she looked down, a bloody blade sticking out of her stomach. She looked up at the faunus her eyes growing empty. Adam pulled out the sword and Yang stumbled forward, reaching for Blake but collapsing on the ground in front of her. Blake finally got control of her body and she dropped her weapon and kneeled by the blond. She rolled her over and held her in her arms. "Yang! Yang please look at me!" She cried, cupping Yang's cheek in her hand to make her face her. The violet eyes opened with great effort.

"B-Blake?" Her voice was laced with pain and confusion.

"I-I'm here Yang. I'm so sorry. I wasn't in control-I.. Yang please believe me I never meant to hurt you! I'm so sorry!" Yang forced a smile and reached up her left hand to touch Blake's face. She could barely hold her hand there though so Blake helped, grabbing the hand and pressing it to her face.

"T-There's my kitten.." Blake continued to cry, holding onto Yang's hand tightly. She threw a glance at the wound. It was rather quickly draining Yang's body of it's blood. She knew even if she tried to stop it there was no way she'd get Yang the help she needed in time. "B-Blake.." She immediately turned her attention back to her partner's face. "Blake.. I love you.. You know that right?"

"O-Of course I do! I love you too! I would never betray you! Please Yang I-" But the blond shook her head and moved her hand so it held the back of her neck. She then made her lean down so their lips met. Blake sobbed but pressed down, grabbing Yang's hand to remove it from her neck only to press it to her chest. Her other hand was at the back of Yang's head, making sure their lips remained locked. Though Yang managed to separate them, lips inches apart as she spoke shakily.

"I-I love you Blake.. Never forget kay?" Blake shook her head and clenched Yang's hand tighter.

"Yang no you can't! I can't be separated from you again! Please!" But the blond could only force a grin and violet eyes could only look at her with strained reassurance.

"I-It's okay Blake.. Just.. Don't forget.. I.. Lo.. y.." Her voice disappeared and eyes closed, hand going limp and her head lulled to the side.

"Yang? Yang!? YANG!" She could only scream, tears flowing down her cheeks as her only sunshine disappeared from view.

"Why are you crying Blake?" Adam's mocking voice came to her and she flinched. "It's just a human. You don't need her." Blake grit her teeth, placed down Yang softly before standing up. She went and grabbed Gambol Shroud. "Ready to go?" She glared at Adam, eyes resembling that of an angry panther. She sneered and pounced on him, blades only blocked by his own. "Why do you attack me Blake?"

"Shut up! I don't want to be with you! I hate you! I despise you! And now you've stolen my reason for living! So I don't care what happens to me! I'm going to kill you!" He smirked and leaned closer to her.

"She's dead Blake. Killing me won't bring her back. And you know what else? It's all your fault she died. You see you might have seen me stab her. But in reality. It was you. Just look at you." Blake froze then looked down. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood. Blood on her blade, blood on her hands and clothes. And it was all Yang's blood. Suddenly the vision of her own body being behind Yang, thrusting the sword into the girl's back.

"No.. I didn't.. I couldn't.." Adam grinned.

"You killed her." She wrapped her hands around her head and screamed.

* * *

Blake shot up in bed, screaming and crying at the same time. Her door burst open and in came her father, mother and Sun.

"Blake! What's wrong!?" But she couldn't answer. She could still see it. Red stained her hands and the bed was covered in it. She kicked off the sheets, trying to crawl away from it but it followed her.

"No! No! I didn't mean it! It wasn't me! I didn't-!" She stumbled off the bed. Ghira tried to grab her but she jumped away from him. "Get away from me!" Where was Yang? She was here right? She was still alive right? She can't be dead. Did she kill Yang? She couldn't think straight. It felt so real. Had it been real? Was all this blood real? "Yang? Yang!" She shouted, holding her head and closing her eyes tight, trying to block the sight of blood. But when she closed her eyes the scene replayed in her head and she had to open her eyes again.

She sprung to her feet, got past the three in the room and raced off. She searched everywhere in the house. But she couldn't find Yang. Sun tried to catch her but she avoided him. Suddenly she heard a familiar sound. She ran towards it, going outside to see a blond girl get off her yellow motorbike Bumblebee. "Yang!" She half shouted half cried. Yang pulled off her helmet, violet eyes turning to her with great concern over the shout.

"Blake? What's-OOOFF!" She had managed to take one step towards the faunus before a black ball crashed into her. They both fell to the ground in a ball of limbs. Blake managed to get up on all four on top of the blond, violet eyes looking up at her in confusion and worry. Amber eyes filled with tears and she cupped Yang's cheeks, stroking them before moving her hands up into her hair.

"Yang? Yang it's you right?" The blond furrowed her eyebrows but nodded.

"It's me kitten. I'm right here. What's wrong?" Blake's lips quivered and without a second thought she leaned down and kissed her desperately, thinking she'd undoubtedly disappear at any minute. Yang was shocked for a minute, but feeling Blake's distress she reached up her left hand and buried it in Blake's hair while kissing back. She also used her aura to emit a certain warmth she knew could calm Blake down.

It seemed to work because the death grip she had on Yang was slowly loosening. Feeling Yang's warmth and feeling her lips move strongly against her own made Blake slowly realize that this was reality. Yang was right here. She was okay. She hadn't killed her. She was alive and her beautiful violet eyes were filled with light and warmth.

"I love you.." Blake sobbed, now feeling relief wash over her at the realization that it had all been a dream. Yang smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too Blake." Hearing the words leave the blond's mouth made Blake's tears come out more and she caressed the warm cheeks before kissing her again.

"Say it again.." Blake pleaded and while Yang didn't understand the reason she gladly complied. And to make sure the message got through she cupped her cheeks with both her "hands" and brushed away the tears while looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you Blake. I love you more than anything." She put as much passion and love into her voice as she could then kissed her. Blake deepened it while trying to resist hiccuping from her sobs. Her sunshine was right here. Warming her from the inside out. She promised herself never to even think about separating herself from Yang again. When they pulled away once again Blake buried her face into Yang's neck, hugging her around the neck.

The blond took this moment to sit up, holding her partner around the waist all the while. That's when she noticed the two parents and Sun standing a few meters from them. She gave them a look that asked if they knew what this was about. But all they did was look worried, Sun shrugging and shaking his head.

"Yang please.. Don't leave my side.." Blake mumbled.

"Of course.. You don't have to answer me Blake.. But what happened?" Blake went rigid and immediately Yang shook her head and kissed the side of her head. "It's alright Blake. It doesn't matter. I'll stay with you tonight alright?" She got a small nod. She breathed out then after establishing Blake was too mentally and physically tired to get up, she grabbed the faunus by the shoulders and went under her legs. Heaving her up she still had her head buried in Yang's neck. She silently went past the three onlookers and went inside the house. She was about to carry her to Blake's room when she tightened her grip.

"C-Can we sleep in your room? I-I don't.." But Yang hushed her.

"It's okay.. My room, your room it doesn't matter. We can talk in the morning." She carried her to her room and placed her on the bed. Blake reluctantly let go of her so she could change into her pajamas. Though as soon as she got in bed Blake wrapped her arms around her. Yang pulled the cover over them then wrapped one arm around Blake's upper back while the other went to her hip, pressing them as close as they could get, tangling their legs together.

"Yang.. I'm sorry for-" But she never got to finish because once again the blond kissed her.

"Don't apologize.. Whatever scared you Blake.. I'm here.. And from now on I'm going to continue to be right here." Blake teared up again but just buried her face into Yang's chest, listening to her heartbeat. That steady beating, the proof of Yang's existence, the sound was like a lullaby. Quite literally, because Blake was soon lulled to sleep by that same heartbeat. Finally with a smile on her face.

 **Me: So this story just popped into my head. I just had to write it down. If it sucks then ops, I wrote it in like an hour.**

 **Yang: Ouch, that beginning was pretty cruel.**

 **Me: I know, I'm starting to think I take some sadistic pleasure in Blake's suffering. The second time I've made her have a nightmare of losing you. This one a bit more detailed though.**

 **Blake: *near tears* That wasn't nice..**

 **Yang: Oh my poor kitty! *hugs Blake* Wolf how dare you!**

 **Me: I'm sorry! It came to me, I had to write it, and it ended up like this! And by the by the few of you who wanted a more detailed explanation on how the reunited.. Well you're gonna have to wait for another story for that one. This was just to show off some Bumbleby sad fluff. And I'm working on Her Warmth chapter 4, shouldn't take too long to come out. Though not promising anything.**

 **Blake: Please leave a review or send Wolf a PM, she always answers if she can. Though she forgets to sometimes but she always reads them. And do send ideas or requests for a story if youd like.**

 **Yang: Live long and pawspurrus.. Yup that was bad but oh well. See you next time! *cuddles Blake***


End file.
